


Mama, did you know?

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, Clexa babies, F/F, day 1 enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clexa Week 2017 Day 1: Enemies to lovers (yes I know it's late, and I'm sorry!)Clexa's eldest daughter has questions about love, and how her parents' love started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little behind, but I'll catch up quick! Here's my contribution to day one of Clexa Week 2017. Let me know what you think :)

“Mama?” Skye asked, looking up at her mother.

“Yes baby?”

“Did you know you loved Nomon as soon as you met her?”

“I sure did.” Clarke nodded. Their daughter had been asking questions about love more and more recently - she was beginning to suspect the girl had found herself a sweetheart.

“You did not.” Lexa huffed. “Your mama hated me for the first year we knew each other.” She informed the nine year old.

“The two are not mutually exclusive Lexa.” Clarke corrected her. “Have you ever considered that I hated you so much because I loved you?”

“Why would you hate someone you love?” Skye wondered.

“Well, baby girl, there are only a very small number of compatible mates for each alpha or omega. And when you meet someone who is truly compatible to your own biology the pull toward them is inescapable.” Clarke began as she pulled her daughter into her lap. Lexa joined them with their twin sons - story time was family time. “The first time I saw your nomon I knew she was meant to be my mate. But the Skaikru had just fallen to earth and Heda was being told by her people to kill us all.”

“Even Nana?” Evan pouted.

“Even Nana.” Clarke nodded solemnly. “My body wanted to love your Nomon, but my mind refused to let me.”

“So what happened?” Skye asked.

“Well the first time I met your Nomon, before I even made it into her tent, one of her guards warned me that if I stepped out of line he'd kill me. Then I went inside and Heda was there and with one look at her, I knew.”

“You did not.” Lexa sighed.

“Excuse me? Who's telling this story?” Clarke challenged.

“You are, ai niron, but that doesn't make it true.” Lexa shook her head.

“The pheromones were overwhelming - when I lived on the Ark we had scrubbers to pull them from the air, so I convinced myself that I just wasn't used the the concentration of pheromones, but I knew that it was Nomon that was affecting me.” Clarke explained. “The Trikru blamed me for killing three hundred warriors, and the Skaikru resented them for sending the warriors in the first place. It wasn't an easy place to start from.”

“And yet, your mama always tried to kiss me whenever we were alone.” Lexa teased.

“Like I said, biology is hard to ignore.” Clarke shrugged. “Anyway, we formed a truce, but then Heda had to betray the Skaikru to save her people - that made me mad, so I burned the Maunon, even the ones who had tried to help us, to save the Skaikru.”

“And that's why your Wanheda.” Skye nodded.

“Yes. But taking so many lives nearly killed me, I couldn't face anyone, I was so ashamed.” Clarke said sadly. “I wandered off into the woods all on my own.”

“Nomon says you shouldn't do that.” Jakob said earnestly.

“She does.” Clarke agreed, ruffling his hair with a smile. “But I did.”

“And so I had to send my best scouts to find her.” Lexa sighed. “She didn't make it easy.”

“I was mad, and hurt, and my body kept telling me to come to Polis, to your Nomon.”

“But mama is stubborn.” Skye told Lexa.

“That she is.” Lexa agreed with a laugh.

“So, little miss, why the interest in love?” Clarke asked.

“There's someone in my training class, he's very annoying, but also nice to look at.” She seemed puzzled by her conflicting feelings.

“And does this pretty but annoying boy have a name?”

“Kalen.” She admitted, her cheeks colouring.

“Aunty Raven’s son?” Clarke couldn't believe it. She and Raven had been joking since their eldest children had been born that they would marry.

“Yeah.” She frowned. “I don't like it.”

“Don't worry baby girl.” Clarke hugged her closer. “It'll all make sense in a few years.” Lexa had wanted to marry Skye for political advantage, probably to the Azgeda princess, but Clarke had refused. Their children would chose their mates for themselves - she refused to see them used as pawns.

“Maybe we should have their family over for dinner?” Lexa teased.

“No!” Skye whined.

“It's okay, Nomon was just teasing.” Clarke sighed.

-

“Did you really hate me?” Lexa asked, her eyes sad, as they laid together that night.

“I thought I did.” Clarke admitted. “But I realised soon after that it was just a coping mechanism, something to hide behind. Because I wasn't ready to admit that I loved you.”

“I'm glad you got past it.” Lexa sighed.

“Me too.” Clarke nodded. “Although, I'd probably sleep better if I hadn't.” On cue the baby woke, squalling and kicking in her crib. “Your turn.” Clarke shoved her wife.

“It's always my turn.”

“Yes. You wanted one more pup - you deal with the consequences.” Clarke huffed.

Lexa faked exasperation as she padded across the floor to the crib. “You're lucky you're so cute.” She told the infant. She calmed her and carried her back to bed, settling her tiny body between herself and Clarke.

“Goodnight my love.” Clarke hummed.

“Are you talking to me, or Lark?” Lexa questioned.

“Lark.” Clarke smirked. “But I love you too. You're in my top five.”

“You're in mine too.” Lexa agreed.

“Sleep well, ai niron.”

“You too.”

* * *

 


End file.
